A phone call can change everything
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: It's been seven months since Angell's death. Flack is siting alone in the living room of his new apartment. It's relly nice, but it's full of her, it's full of Jess... Can a phone call put him out of his misery?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Of course and I don't own CSI: NY, If I did Angell and Aidan would defiantly be alive **

**A/N: That's seven months after Angell's death. Flack is alone in the living room of his new apartment. It's really nice but it's full of Jess. Her colors, her smell everything. **

Don Flack was sitting on his new couch. Here and two months he decide that he have to move into his new apartment that maybe could help him to move on after Jess' death. He was wrong of course…

It's been seven months since Jess died. She was one of those people that you can't forget. She was like sunshine in the rain, like flowers in January, like the black diamond, so seldom, so precious and so unique. Still I can't get over that I won't hear her voice again, that I won't see her face.

When I first met her I was nothing more than a player a stupid womanizer. I wasn't fallen in love with nobody.

She make me a man, she almost forced me to fell in love with her for the first and last time in my life. I can't fell in love again 'cause my heart belongs to her. How I could give my heart to another woman when it's already given to my angel?

I bought this apartment for her. It's big enough for a family; it's a big kitchen, a huge living room, three bedrooms and three bathrooms. See it's a penthouse, as she liked, with a big fireplace, as she always wanted.

The night she died I was planning to bring her here and asked her if she wanted to move in with me in our new apartment. Damn I want to propose to her but then everything went to hell that damn morning. She wasn't even supposed to be there. It was her day of. Why did she go?

Flack was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang..

"Flack"

"Det. Flack? I'm calling from Lenox Hill Hospital, can you came over here please?"

"What's going on" He asked as his thought went to his friends faces.

"It's good trust me When you arrived please ask for Dr. Ronnie Thomson" the young doctor said.

"Ok I'll be there A.S.A.P."

The moment that the strange young doctor hanged up Flack picked up his phone and called Mac, that God awful hour he was the only one who would be defiantly awake.

"Taylor" Mac was hearing a little bit put of his breath like he was chasing someone but Flack ignore it. After all was none of his business

"Mac, it's me, Flack."

"What's [slap] up [slap] Flack? Shh I'm on the phone" He whispered and that was defiantly not for Flack.

"Who are you trying t silence Mac? Do you have company?" Flack asked confused Mac was the only one who could ever think that he could have company. After Payton he didn't even had a normal date.

"Actually…" he started but a familiar voice cut him

"Flack you're sooo annoying guy!!! You're just like Messer if not more!!!"

"Stella?!?! You're with Stella?" Now Flack was really shocked, he had almost forget the phone call from the young woman

"Yeah, what's wrong Flack? Why did you call me? Because I'm sure that my sex life was not your concern"

"Ahh, yeah… few minute ago they called me from Lenox Hill Hospital. They that it's good but I don't know man…"

"Go, Stella and I we will there A.S.A.P."

"Thanks Man."Flack said and heard Stella on the background

"You own me Flack."

"See you guys." Flack said and hanged up the phone…

**A/N****2****: Here you go that's the first chapter. If you like it and you want more review. I want to know what you are thinking. **


	2. Flack's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, If I did Angell and Aidan would defiantly be alive **

Don Flack had drive as faster as he could at the hospital. His gut was screaming that something was going on something had change that night and his life would never be the same

He parked his car and sent through the entrance. He found a nurse and he decide to ask her about Dr. Ronnie Thomson

"Hey, my name is Don Flack, a doctor Ronnie Thomson called me a couple hours ago and she told me to come over here" flack said to the young nurse.

"Ohh, ah Dr. Thomson is right there" she answered showing a young lady who was sitting on a chair across the entrance

Flack walked there and asked the doctor to explain the situation.

"Det. Flack, I'm glad you came so quickly, I know it's late but labor don't have time." She said smiling.

Flack was confused what labors she was talking about, 'Oh crap' he thought and his mind went to Sam 'that's why I couldn't find her, _''I'm on vacations Don ''_ if I found her…' he was thinking a bit angry with his sister

"Samantha Flack told me to call you."

"Yeah Samantha is my sister."

"Oh, she said that her brother, an NYPD detective, was the father."

"Father???" now he was really confused what father she was talking about?

"Yeah, Samantha Flack brought your fiancée here because she was on labor." The doctor was more confused than Flack. That Samantha girl told her that the lady was Don Flack's fiancée but he knew nothing about her.

"Do you want me to call your sister here?" the doctor asked nicely

"Yeah that would be helpful"

"Okay I'll give you her number, I mean the number she left here in emergency, because she had to left.» the doctor turned to left us Flack realized something

'Wait a minute, nine months; it's not possible for me to be the father." He said as he remembered that nine months ago he was living the past part of his entire life, nine months ago he was with his angel, he was with Jess, how in heck he was the father of that child?

And then he felt like he lost the earth from his legs

"Nine months ago… Jess… what kind of games you are playing?... why you mess with my mind?... Jess…" and after that everything blurred

**A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to give Flack's reaction and let you know why they call Flack from the hospital. At the next chapter we will see Mac and Stella's arrival.**

**I hope you like it. Thank you for reading it and please leave a review behind and let me know if you want more…**


	3. Mac and Stalla's arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, If I did Angell and Aidan would defiantly be alive **

Mac and Stella arrived to the hospital half hour after Flack Mac saw a nurse and decide to ask her.

"That better be good cuz otherwise he will be our next crime scene" Stella said quite annoyed

"Stella, stop acting like a five years old who just took his toy." Mac said who wasn't pissed with Flack.

"But he took _my toy."_ Stella lowered her voice as she said the last part of her sentence and a small red shade appeared on Mac's cheeks

"Hello, I'm detective Taylor here is detective Bonasera. We are looking for detective Don Flack." Mac said and he saw the nurse trying without success to hide her smile.

"Don Flack, huh, the guy who faint when he found out that he became a father."

"Don Flack a father?" Mac asked confused. He knew Flack and he… ohh nine months… Okay two possibilities.

Possibility number 1: Flack had cheated on Jess

Possibility number 2: Angell is alive. But he didn't know which one was closer to reality.

"He faint?" Stella was shocked, she couldn't believe that Don, the tough guy, Flack had faint when he realize that he was a FATHER??? Oh my God how could he? That's not possible! He was with Jess nine months ago. Ok, ok, Stella think logically…

What a bastard! He cheated on Jess!!!

"Where can we find him" Mac said where he recovered from the sock.

"He is at the examination room 3. That way." She said nicely with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Mac and Stella went to the examination room 3 and when they opened the door they find Flack lying on a bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey, guys they said that I'm a father, that's not possible man, a pregnancy takes nine months. Nine months ago I was with Jess, how that woman cans give the labor to my child?" Flack said without taking a breath.

"Flack hey, calm down, we find a way. Did you talk to her? What did she said?" Mac said.

"No I didn't make it cuz I …" he answered trying to hide one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"You faint. We know that." Stella finishes his line with a huge smile on her face

"If any one find out about that Bonasera, you are dead you hear me?" Flack said angrily.

"ME dead? You would be dead if you had call ten minutes earlier!!!" Stella screamed and Mac was now a light shade of red"

"ENOUGH guys it's a hospital here I'm sure that they don't care about our private life." Mac stopped Flack to answer to Stella's accusations.

"Okay, Peace Bonasera" Flack said without coldly

"Peace Flack" Stella answered still a bit angry with Flack's threat

Mac relived that his friend and his fiery girlfriend didn't let the Whole hospital know about what happened between them ten minutes before Flack's phone call whispered "Thank God."

"Okay Flack what do we know about that woman?" Stella asked Flack bringing Mac back to reality.

"Practically nothing. The only think that we know for sure is that she and my sister, Sam, know each other, and that Sam brought her to the hospital as my fiancée. Sam gave them also my number."

"Okay listen to me." Mac said when Flack finishes his sentence. "Did they give you the emergency phone number that Sam hypothetically gave?"

"Yeah, it's in my coat." Flack said showing his coat.

"Okay, look, Stella and I we will try to contact Sam. I f the number it's not hers we will find to who belongs, You go and talk to the woman find out who she is and how does your sister knows that the baby is yours." Mac finish and Flack stand up takes his coat "Thank guys, sorry for interrupting you Stella. " "It's okay Don. And I won't say a word." Flack smiled and disappeared behind the door.

"Do you want something Mac?" Stella said when she saw his face.

"Flack's a father." He said

"So what?" Stella couldn't find an explanation to his face which was like a child who saw his friend shiny new toy and wants the same.

"I want one too." Mac had wear his best puppy face in his effort to tell Stella that he want to create something bigger than just a relationship with her.

"Mac, it's neither the time nor the place to talk about it. Let's find Sam and if you still want a child in the morning we can talk about it."

"So you want children even if they got my creepy DNA?"he said and a big smile appiard on his face.

"Yeah Mac I do." Stella said and turned to leave the room.

'YES!!!!' Mac thought and followed her…

**A/N: Okay, here is Mac and Stella's arrival. I know Mac is a bit out of character but I think that is good to see him in another a bit differed role. **

**Next chapter Mac and Stella are trying to find Sam and Flack is talking to the mystery woman. **

**I'll try to upload soon but not promises cuz my brother have birthday. **

**I hope you like it. Thank you for reading it and please leave a review behind and let me know if you want more…**


	4. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, if I did Angell and Aidan would defiantly be alive **

Flack went to find the doctor. He wanted to find the doctor, asked her about the room. He really wanted to find out who that woman was. He saw the young doctor and went to asked her.

"Detective Flack back on your two feet, that's good. Can I help you?" she asked him nicely.

"Yeah, I want you to tell me were that woman is."

"Room 213, please I don't know what's going on between you, your sister and that lady but she had a difficult labor. She had a casualty. She was shot, the baby barely survived, she was in coma for almost a month, and the little baby girl was supposed to born in two weeks, so be nice." she almost begged Flack

"Thank you doctor." He said and turned to his heels and left…

Mac and Stella were outside Samantha's apartment waiting for her to come back.

Finally after two long hours she come back and find the two detectives sleeping next to her door.

"May I help you detectives?" she asked loudly

Mac and Stella woke up immediately only to find Sam laughing with them.

"Fanny Samantha your brother, Flack, sent us. You know about the fiancée that he doesn't have. Which tonight gave the labor to a child which probably isn't your brother's because that time he was with, the now dead, NYPD officer Jessica Angell. Ring any bell to you?" Mac said leaving And Sam and Stella speechless.

Stella had never heard him talking like that, he always was nice, expect when he was facing a murder. Which Sam is defiantly not.

"Can we go inside I'll explain everything, I'm making coffee, and by the way, if you ever call me Samantha again I will kill you, painfully, is SAM. Understood?" Sam said to Mac with murder in her eyes.

"He understands Sam." Stella said quickly trying to cover Mac, who had lost his voice from Sam's threat.

"She is worse than her brother." He whispered to Stella, who tried to hide her smirk.

------------------------------------- (Inside Sam's apartment) ----------------------------------------------

"How do you want your coffee?" Sam asked Mac when they stepped inside the apartment.

"Black." He answered

"And you Stella?"

"I don't want coffee. I already have drunk one." She answered and smiled to the young woman in front of her…

"So are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Mac told her. He was impatient for a reason he couldn't understands.

"Look, first of all I did whatever I did for everyone's good. That woman is not Don's fiancée, but the child is his. Remember when Jess had died?"

"Yes." They both answered

"Ok. Four weeks later I was on the hospital, one friend of mine had a car accident. There I saw her, lying on a bed next to my friend.

I step into Tomas room he was sleeping; thank God he wasn't seriously injured. A curtain was hiding who was there. She sat down next to her friend and she was talking to him and then she heard someone calling her name.

"_Sam… is that really you?"_

I stand up and went to the hidden bed, when I saw who was laying there I thought I was dead or something.

"_Angell? How? My brother said you died; you're dead here and a month. You are not here you can't be here."_

"_Sam, stop yelling… let me… explain… please."_

"_I'm listening." I said and I sat on the chair next to her bed not completely sure that I wasn't going crazy. _

"_I am on W.P. that's why Don thinks I'm dead. I can't tell you the reason I am no W.P. because is very dangerous, but I…_

"Then she told me that she was pregnant, but my brother knew nothing about. She made me promise that I won't tell anything to anyone. After that I had a double life. I was visiting her; she moved in to my apartment, I still have her thinks. We made a little place to her room for the baby. It's almost ready. So when the time come…

"_Sam, I think that my waters just broke."_

"_What? That's not possible the doctor said that you have two week." _

"_I don't know Sam, I am in pain. Please call an ambulance. QUICKLY." _

"The ambulance arrived we went to the hospital and there she made me promise that I will take care her little baby girl if something happens to her."

"Why did you tell to the doctor about Flack, if I got this right Angell didn't want us know that she survived, let along the fact the she was pregnant." Mac said calmer, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Before they led her to the labor room, she told me to let Flack knows about their baby, so I did."

"Thank you Sam and I'm sorry I overreacted before, it wasn't your fault, it's just…"

"You don't need to explain yourself I understand."

"Thank you, Good night."

"Good night Sam" Stella said and followed Mac out of the apartment.

"Night guys." Sam said and closed the door behind them…

_Room 213, room 213. Here it is! _Flack said to himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see who that woman is so he looked inside the room from the little window above the door. He couldn't believe who was lying on that bed.

His angel was lying there exhausted, but still so beautiful.

His mind was miles away when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Hey Flack its Mac here. Stella and I talk to your sister. She told us that Angell is the mother and she is…"

"Alive?"

"Yeah. How did you know it?" Mac asked him.

"I'm looking at her now Mac, she is sleeping. Thanks for everything; I'll call you when she wakes up, don't tell the others, yet."

"Ok Flack, night. Oh and if you need us we'll be at the lab."

"We?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid enough to leave Stella alone at home as I'll be at work, she will murder me, especially after your phone call."

"Sorry man, she will torture you forever, and me, but that's another story. Night."

"Night Flack." Mac said and hung up the phone.

Flack saw Jess moving a bit and he stepped into her hospital room.

"Don is really you?" she asked him, her voice was faint, more likely a whisper.

"I'm here baby, I'm really here." He answered her as he took her small hand into his clearly larger and gave her a gentle squeeze…

A/N: Ok guys I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, but my brother's birthday kept me really busy. I'll try to update more but no promises

Like it or not please leave a review.

{Especially if you want another chapter.}


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing from CSI NY, but I do own the baby, the doctor and the nurse. **

Angell started walking up. She felt a hand holding tightly hers. She turned her head and she couldn't believe that she had him here with her.

"You woke up Jess?" He asked softly.

"I'm awake Don, Thank you" she said with a sleepy voice.

"Thanks for what?" he asked, he couldn't see the reason.

"For coming here. For caring." She said quietly.

"I always care about you. I always love you."

"And I left…" Jess was feeling so guilty. She shouldn't have left. He was her life. Leaving him and pretend that she was dead was her biggest mistake, but she had no choice. If she wasn't she would be dead for real. For the moment she learned that the bastard who was chasing her was dead she was planning to come back to him. All those brought tears in her eyes.

"Shh, its ok baby, I'm not mad at you." He said softly. How could he? She is his angel; he loved her with his whole heart.

Then a young nurse came in.

"Hi miss Angell, hello Detective Flack. I came to see if you're awake," she said to Angell, "because your baby girl is hungry."

"Bring her please." She said the moment she saw Flacks eyes they were full of happiness

The nurse left with a nod.

"Did you saw her?" she asked

"No, not yet."

"She has blue eyes." Angell said.

"Every baby has blue eyes." He said. It wasn't that he would be unhappy if his daughter has his eyes but he would prefer if she has Jess' eyes.

"That's not true!" Angell protest. "My eyes were like honey when I was a baby."

"Anyway you know. But I would like she had your eyes."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked he was so strange. Every father wants his children look like him.

"No! I'm saying the truth"

"Ok." She said. "But just know she looks like you."

Then the nurse came in and she was holding a little baby in her hands.

"Here she is she said and she gave the small baby to Angell.

"Thanks." Jess said to the nurse, who turned on her heels and left the room. "Hey little girl look who is here! He is daddy, say hi!"

The baby girl moved happily her hands. Her blue eyes were looking straight into Flack's eyes.

He took her little hand which was moving nonstop and hold it carefully not to hurt the little girl, his little girl.

After Angell fed the baby she said.

"Don, do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah, of course!" he said and took the baby into his arms

"Hey baby, I'm daddy. Yeah, I am! You don't know my voice huh? Its ok baby, that's why daddy was working a lot, but I'll be here for now and on. I'll take care of you and mommy, if she lets me, and…" Flack looked at the baby and he noticed that she had felt asleep with her little hand holding tightly his jacket.

"She felt asleep." Angell said when she noticed why Flack stored talking.

"Yeah, I was boring as it seems."

"No! You were sweet, Don did you mean what you said?"

"Every single word! Jess I don't want to lose you again. I can't leave you again. Please move in with me. I…I bought a new place. With a fireplace, big enough for all of us. It's a penthouse, in the whole floor are only two apartments, ours and one more, unsold yet. Please?" Flack said holding the little sleepy baby in his hands.

"I… we will into your place."

"Ours." He said simply.

"What?"

"Our place. Remember a case in an unfinished apartment building?"

"Yes, I do."

"Remember the penthouses?"

"Of course they were adorable!"

"The front one is ours." He said simply he still could remember her reaction when she stepped into this apartment.

"_Wow!!!" _

"_What's going on Angell? You like it?"_

"_Why you don't? Look! It's got a fireplace. Oh my Got! So many rooms!!! A real family house!" _

"_Yeah it is, let's go check and the other one." _

"You mean the big one?" her voice brought him back to reality

"Yeah."

"Wow! But Don how are we going to afford it?"

"We will, don't worry everything is under control." He said and he kissed her slightly on the check. He was careful not to wake up his baby girl.

"If you say so."

"One more thing!"

"Tell me…"

"Wouldyoumarryme?" he said with one breath.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Will… you… marry me?" he repeat it slowly and clearly this time.

"Oh Don…"

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long. But I hope you like the new chapter. If you want to know what answer Jess will give to Don and how and when tha team will find out about the baby and Jess please leave a review. **


	6. Messer is going mad

**Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing from CSI NY, but I do own the baby, the doctor and the nurse. **

"_Will… you… marry me?" he repeat it slowly and clearly this time. _

"_Oh Don…"_

"Oh Don, Yes, yes I will!" Flack how was holding the sleepy baby was ready to blown up from happiness.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too Don."

"Isabella" Don said inexpertly

"What?" Jess said confused.

"The baby. We can name her Isabella."

"Nice! I like it."

"It's my mother's middle name."

"I love it."

Then Flack's phone starts ringing.

"Flack."

"Hey Flack, Messer here. I'm outside of your apartment were are you?"

"Sorry Messer. I'm in Lenxon Hill Hospital"

"Hospital? What the hell happen man?"

"Take Lindsay and come. Ask for me and you'll see Messer." Flack said and pressed the end button.

"What's going on?" Jess asked him.

"Messer. He'll come in a while."

"Good! I messed Lins." Jess said and smiled to Flack.

On the other hand Danny…

"Taylor."

"Mac!"

"Who is it?"

"Messer!"

"Oh hi Danny is something wrong? Lucy? Is she ok?"

"Yes , yes Lucy is fine. Is just… Flack. He said that… He is in a hospital."

Mac smiled when he heard Danny's super worried voice. "It's good Danny, trust me is really good."

"Care to tell me?"

"No, just go take Lins and go to the Lenxon Hill Hospital. If Flack didn't tell you I can't."

"All right Mac."

Danny hanged up.

He couldn't understand why neither flack nor Mac was telling him a thing.

So he decided to go home. Only his Montana could help him right now.

After a while in Messer's residence.

"Hey, Montana we are going to Lenxon Hill hospital!"

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing from CSI NY, but I do own the baby, the doctor and the nurse. **

**I really want to thank all of you who have readied, reviewed **

_After a while in Messer's residence. _

"_Hey, Montana we are going to Lenxon Hill hospital!" _

"Danny what's wrong?" Lindsey asked her husband, because he was acting strange, strange like hell.

"I am not sure Lins, I called Flack, we were going to go to a basketball game, remember I had told you about, and well I was outside his apartment ringing his bell but apparently he wasn't there so when I called him to know where he is he told me to go to Lenxon Hill Hospital, so please get ready so we can go there the soonest, Please?" Danny begged his wife.

"OK, Mr. Impatient wait I am going to prepare Lucy and we can go." Lindsay said trying to lighten up her husband's mood knowing thought that she hadn't make such a good job.

**XXXXXXX**

Don was sitting by Jess' bedside and he was stocking her hair, she was drifting into sleep and his mind was spinning. She was here and she was alive… they had a baby girl, his small precious angel he walked to the crib she was resting and stood there watching her… she was so tiny, Her small head was covered from a small pink cap which was hiding the few dark hair she had, and her eyes were closed. She was sleeping and Flack hoped she was dreaming of a better world than the one she was born. He slowly touched his hand to the baby's abdominal smiled. She was his daughter Isabella Angel Flack was his daughter. She was tiny and seemed to be so fragile but she was his child. Flack raised her carefully from the crib and sat down next to Jessica's bed holding the baby in his arms.

"Hey baby girl, I know you are sleeping and resting now and I don't want you to wake up just yet. Sleep as much as you want I don't mind. I am just going to tell you a thing. That is…" Flack hesitated for a second "I love you baby girl, I love you so much." He said and kissed her soft forehead which was barely visible from the pink cup she was wearing.

Danny and Lindsay reached at the hospital's entrance in about ten minutes earlier than normally a person does.

"Danny relax a bit darling" she said to his back. He was running behind him with Lucy in her arms she was barely keeping up with him.

"I am relaxed" he said.

"Yeah right!" Lindsay said sarcastically, "I see that!"

"This can't be good, if it was good than Mac would have told me not to worry. Right?" he asked his wife, he was looking for reassurance from her, reassurance that everything was going to be fine, that nothing bad happened to their family again. He had just started walking without the cane few weeks ago, he wasn't ready for another bad thing to happen to them, they had enough already.

"I am not sure he would Danny, you know this might be a good thing and Mac wanted to surprise us, maybe… maybe he and Stella are having a baby and they called us here to tell us, you know they might just had an ultrasound," Lindsay said, somewhere deep down she knew that this was most likely a lie but she wanted something comforting to offer to her husband who was freaking out… totally freaking out.

**XXXXXXX**

Stella walked into Mac's office holding two cups of coffee. She left the one on his desk like she did every single morning and she sat down on a chair in front of his desk,

"How was your day" she asked, even though she knew how his day was… she knew how his night was as well.

"Good, filled with paperwork." He said smiling a bit, that soft half smile of his will be the death of her, that was something Stella concluded in the first week of their relationship, now he knew the effect that smile had on her and he was using it all the time. She now knew that she shouldn't have told him.

"Well I should let you finish it. Call me when you're done. I'll cook tonight" she whispered to him and walked around his desk to reach where he was sitting she leaned forward and for a moment Mac was sure she was going to kiss him but instead she gave him a light peak on his right cheek, at first he was a bit disappointed but the he remembered that no one at work knew about them, she couldn't just walk into her boss' office and kiss him full on the lips.

"I will" he said smiling as she pulled back.

"I'll wait" she said standing for a small moment at the door behind his desk.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Don got up from the chair and walked to the window, 'where the heck was Danny?' he thought he knew his and Lindsay's house wasn't that far away from here. Why was it talking them so long to come?

"Don?" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Jess awake sitting up a bit smiling "Did you sleep, at all?" she aksed, she knew the answer thought, even if the smile on his face was too glorious she knew that he hadn't even closed his eyes for a moment, the dark circle under his eyes told her so.

"I… no" he said making a face to her

"Come over you baby." She said and opened her arms, Don smiled and walked to her side

"I am not!" he protested, starting what he knew was a lost battle.

"Yes you are!" she answered

"I am not!"

"You are"

"I am not"

"You are!" she insisted

"I love you" he said

"You…" Jess stopped and smiled at him, "You tricked me!" she said, holding her index finger in front of her.

"I love too." She said and she kissed him slowly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me" Lindsay said trying to get the attention from the nurse which was sitting at the reception, she was looking for something probably a file

"Yes Mrs.?" she said

"Messer, my husband and I are looking for Detective Don Flack." She said in slow and calm voice.

"Wait for a while please" she said and searched through the database trying to find him

"We have to patient under that name ma'am, I am sorry" she said

"Any patient under the last name Flack at all?" she asked. The woman in front of her searched again. "No we don't." she said

"Thank you" Lindsay said "Danny call Flack, he is not a patient here" Lindsay said to her husband.

"Thank God!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Don was lying on the bed with Jess in his arms when he felt his cell phone "Damn that must be Messer" he said and picked up the phone quickly before it woke Izzie up

"Flack" he said whispering

"Where the hell are you?" Danny screamed into his ear.

"Shut the hell up Messer" he whispered again "Your stupid screams will wake by daughter up. Come in room 213 you'll see. Silently!" Don said emphasizing on the last part before he hanged up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny turned to his wife

"Something kinky is going on here Lins" he said

"Why?" she asked, she was almost scared when she saw the color leaving her husbands face.

"Don said to stop screaming because my screams were going to wake his daughter up, but Don doesn't have a daughter. Does he?" Danny asked wide eyed…

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I know it took me WAY too long to update this but it felt like I had no ideas on where to take the story. You can say that my muse is partly back and I will try to finish this story while I can. Any ideas are, more than welcomed. **

**Anyway we are only 2 chapters away from the end. The next will be the meeting of the Messer family with the Flack family, and the visit of the rest of the team to the hospital, along with the discharge of Angell and baby Izzie from the Hospital and their arrival home. **

**And the last chapter is an epilogue which I am not sure what will have just yet. **

**Thank you for reading and for waiting for an update so patiently. **

**Until Next time **

**Bye! **


	8. AN IT'S NOT A CHAPTER SORRY PLEASE READ

**! NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am so so sorry I wasn't able to update but I am re taking my final exams and I have A LOT of studies. I want you to know that I have not given up on the story. I am writing the last chapters and I am planning on posting them after I am done with my exams. **

**I hope you haven't given up on the story and I hope that you will wait for the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, putting the story in your alert list or even just reading this story. **

**I'll be back with a new chapter the soonest I can. See you again around June 1st.**

**Bye!**

**With love Vivi xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once more I own nothing from CSI NY, but I do own the baby, the doctor and the nurse. **

**I really want to thank all of you who have readied, reviewed **

"_Don said to stop screaming because my screams were going to wake his daughter up, but Don doesn't have a daughter. Does he?" Danny asked wide eyed… _

Lindsay looked into his eyes "I… I don't know, why don't we go to the room he said he is, we will find out there what is going on." She said trying to make her voice sound as normal as she could.

The couple went to the elevators, Danny was shocked, he couldn't understand what Don had just told him, was it real? And if it was which were the possibilities? He didn't even want to think of them…

"Let's not rush into conclusions, shall we?" Lindsay said as soon as they were in the elevator "Not until AFTER we speak to Flack." She said emphasizing to the word after to show her husband, or more likely to remind him something an old friend of hers used to say. Her motto was _"Proof BEFORE action"_ she smiled at the thought, she could even hear the stern voice in her head as she remembered her friend's words, she was right after all, and they always came in handy for her.

"Okay, you're right" he said holding tightly her hand the whole way up to the fifth floor and all the way to room 213…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac closed the last file he had on his desk awaiting for his signature. He left a deep sign and leaned back to his chair. It felt good to be able to stretch, even if it was just a small stretch like this one. Working almost all day sitting in his office in that damn chair signing papers wasn't one of his favorite things… for sure!

"Mac?" Adam came in the office "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure sit" he said. Mac was actually cursing Adam he was getting ready to call Stella that he was done for the day.

"I need to tell you something. I was sorting out a few old files and I discover that a case that we had few months before Angell's death was missing the body, someone from the government probably came and discharged it. The woman was medium height, light skin and dark brown hair. She looked a lot like Angell. You have any idea why this body, this particular one was taken by federal agents? Sid asked me about her" he said.

"Adam, are you done here?"

XXXXX

Danny knocked the door and entered before waiting for the answer.

"Hello Danny, Lins. How are you Lucy?" Jessica asked them, she was smiling holding Izzie in her arms, she had just finished feeding her and Don was staring at her in amazement this was really a miracle. Something so small being so perfect.

"What the."

"Don't you dare say it Messer! We have babies in the room" Don scolded him.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny was staring with his eyes wide open, in a way very similar to the one Don was staring at Izzie but for a completely other reason.

"I was in WP program, that's why you guys thought I was dead." Jessica said calmly. "Sit down Messer before you faint and break your neck or something."

XXXXXX

"Mac?" Stella asked puzzled when she saw Adam standing a few feet away from Mac outside her apartment

"We are going to see Don, are you in?" he asked her smiling.

"Sure, wait I'm going to grab my bag and I am coming." She said and closed the door behind her.

'What the heck was that?' she wondered as soon as the door was closed.

XXXXXXXX

"So you are telling me that you were pregnant and someone was after you? So you died but not really died? God I have a headache!" Lindsay said.

"I get it that it might be confusing but I have no other better reason to explain this Lins. Sorry" she said smiling

"No, no it's fine, I mean… I am going to get used to this. Anyway, now what?" she asked.

"Now what?" Jessica was puzzled but felt Don freezing from his spot next to her "You are wondering if I have to disappear from the earth's face? Right?"

"Isn't that the protocol of the WP?" Lindsay asked, she was frightened that the truth will be that she haw to disappear because she knows how the system works but this time she just wished that she didn't.

"No, I will just have to stay at home, NY is a big city, and I won't go back to work, at least not for a year or two until things are a little bit calmer but I won't leave." She said smiling. Don let a breath he was holding and relaxed, his arms were wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

"Don't leave me again" he whispered to her ear.

"Never"

**A/N: Here is the last normal chapter, the next one is the epilogue and will be place about a year from now in Jess and Don's wedding. **


End file.
